


Real Boyfriend

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan visits Sam in South Africa where he's filming, going straight to Sam's place to wait for him...</p><p>
  <i>Damn, two weeks' worth of fevered imaginings didn't even come *close* to the reality of Sam in the sexy flesh. "Hey," Ryan mutters, swiftly closing the short distance between them and wrapping himself around Sam, his mouth instantly closing hungrily on his lover's.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's like coming home. What he's never found in all the places he's stayed, all the places he's rented, Sam's found here, in this man. In Ryan. Home. "I missed you so much," he whispers fiercely, claiming his lover's mouth again and again, the words barely touching the depth of emotion behind them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Sam groans, his stomach rumbling, the second he steps into his rented flat. "Fuck, that smells good," he says, dropping his bag by the front door and heading straight for the kitchen, his hunger completely forgotten when he sees his lover. Well, his hunger for food anyway. "Hey."

Damn, two weeks' worth of fevered imaginings didn't even come _close_ to the reality of Sam in the sexy flesh. "Hey," Ryan mutters, swiftly closing the short distance between them and wrapping himself around Sam, his mouth instantly closing hungrily on his lover's.

It's like coming home. What he's never found in all the places he's stayed, all the places he's rented, Sam's found here, in this man. In Ryan. Home. "I missed you so much," he whispers fiercely, claiming his lover's mouth again and again, the words barely touching the depth of emotion behind them.

 _God, yes_. Ryan clutches at Sam's t-shirt, tangling his fingers in the thin material. He's horny and he wants sex, yeah, but there's more to it -- fuck, he just doesn't want to let go.

"Are we going to ruin dinner if we do this?" Sam asks, licking between Ryan's lips, his cock so achingly hard it hurts. But Ryan's gone to all this trouble and he's damned if he's going to mess things up. Come across as ungrateful.

Blindly reaching behind him, Ryan shuts off the flame beneath the bubbling pot of bolognese sauce. "Do what?" he teases, grinning against Sam's mouth. He scrapes his nails gently up Sam's chest, but then he's too impatient to keep from immediately working his lover's jeans open, closing his fingers around Sam's cock.

Sam groans at the touch, his cock jerking roughly in Ryan's grasps. "I was thinking of bending you over that table and fucking you so hard we move it right to the door," he murmurs, biting along Ryan's jawline.

Ryan groans, and in the next second he's kicking his shorts off over bare feet, then skinning out of his t-shirt. If Sam's going to make promises like that, then he doesn't want to be limited by his clothing in any way. "You," he gasps, shoving at Sam's jeans.

"What?" Sam says, playing dumb, unable to stop grinning. "You want me naked too?" Or teasing apparently. But he doesn't push his luck, shedding both his t-shirt and jeans, a hand planted in the middle of Ryan's gorgeous chest, pushing him backwards, up against the edge of the table. "Turn around."

"Oh, and you think I'm just going to listen to you, do whatever you say," Ryan says, turning and spreading his thighs, then bending slightly forward at the waist so he can reach back and spread the cheeks of his ass wide and reveal himself. His breath hitches hard as the air tickles his prepped hole. Fuck, he wants this. "Like I'd do that."

"I know," Sam grins, sliding one hand up the length of Ryan's spine to grip the nape of his neck, pinning him to the table. "You'd never follow any orders from me," he murmurs, his cock in his other hand, the head rubbed over Ryan's hole, the glisten of lube - and the heat radiating from his lover's body - making him groan.

"Not if you-- call them orders," Ryan grates out, but Christ, what the fuck? Sam pinning him down like this is _so hot_. He shoves back against his lover, once, just to show he can. But then he settles, chest pressed to the table, and wriggles so that Sam's prick catches on his hole.

"And not if I make you beg," Sam says, keeping Ryan firmly pinned as he pushes just the head of his cock into his lover's hole, hips rocking it in and out.

"...Right," Ryan manages, but then he just groans. Christ, Sam is such a fucking tease. Ryan bears down, trying to work his lover's cock in deeper, fucking craving to be filled.

"You really think that's going to work?" Sam says, but he lets Ryan have another inch, his grip tightening on the back of his lover's neck. Fuck. Ryan's so hot and tight and it's been two fucking weeks! He can't resist teasing though, tormenting them both.

"Fuck yes," Ryan spits out, clutching tightly at Sam's prick. "Because I know you want to fucking tear my ass apart. Just as much as I want you to."

Those words go straight to his cock, scrambling his brain, and Sam doesn't have a hope in hell of dragging things out any longer. With a snap of his hips, he drives his cock deep into Ryan's ass, forcing him open with one sharp thrust.

Ryan shouts, instantly losing his hold on his cheeks and scrabbling to grip the edges of the table. He drags one ragged breath through his lungs, two, and then shoves back against his lover. Yelling through gritted teeth and bearing down, hips working to take every fucking bit.

"You're so fucking hot," Sam breathes, pulling back and driving in again, his free hand spreading one cheek, giving him a better view of Ryan's hole as he pushes all the way in, balls fucking deep into his lover. And then he slaps that same cheek, the sound satisfyingly crisp, Ryan's skin pinking up instantly.

"Fuck!" Ryan wasn't expecting that, but heat flushes instantly through his body and he groans, pinned beneath Sam's body. "More," he gasps.

"Yeah?" Sam slaps Ryan again, and then harder, thrusting sharply into him with every meeting of hand and flesh.

Fuck, it's only been a couple times that Sam has spanked him, and Ryan can't even remember for sure when the last time was. He still doesn't know why it feels so fucking good, but at least he's come far enough that he gives himself up to it now. Moaning softly, he clenches his muscles tightly around Sam's cock, his arousal rapidly heating to boiling point.

His cock throbbing hard with every thrust, every clench of Ryan's ass, Sam switches hands, left going to Ryan's neck and the right slapping his other cheek, turning it bright red to match the first. "That's it. Come on. Fuck. Pull me over with you..."

Ryan shoves back against Sam, thrilling wickedly in his lover's solid weight covering him, holding him down. He digs his fingernails into the scarred wood of the table, then lets go with one hand to drag harshly over his cock. Once. That's all it takes, and he howls, bucking beneath his lover.

Sam's shout melds into Ryan's howl and he comes, instantly, following Ryan over, his cock pulsing hotly again and again, flooding his lover's hole.

 _Jesus. Christ._ Ryan folds his arms on the table and damn near melts into the surface, exhausted. Fuck, and he'd thought that he slept off his jet lag this morning while Sam was on set, but now he feels like he can't even muster up the strength to eat dinner. "Can we lie down?"

"Yeah." Sam nods, still panting, easing slowly out and helping Ryan to his feet.

Ryan turns and rests his head on Sam's shoulder for a long moment, simply leaning against him. Then he blows out a breath and grins, stepping back and taking Sam's hands in his. "Hey," he says, backing out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom.

"Hey," Sam says back, grinning, letting Ryan lead him. "I've missed you." He stops them in front of his bed, kissing Ryan again, licking into his mouth, tasting him. "Did you bring your videocamera?"

"Yeah," Ryan says softly, a flush instantly rising on his cheeks. "I set it up to charge so the battery should be full now. But not tonight," he adds, scooting back to lie on the bed. "You must be starving, I'm sorry."

Stretching out beside Ryan, Sam kisses him again, and again. "Don't be," he whispers. "Food'll wait. This was what I really wanted."

"When you waste away, it will all be my fault," Ryan says with a grin, melting into the bed and letting himself be kissed. God, yes. He strokes his hands over Sam's bare shoulders, his back, soaking up the heat of his skin, the pure bliss of simply being here with him this way.

"Mm, well, I don't really feel like getting back out of here," Sam says, brushing his lips across Ryan's. "You have any objection to eating in bed?"

"Just so long as you've got a set of clean sheets somewhere, I think I can manage," Ryan answers. "But, you know... in a few minutes."

"Yeah." Sam nods and drops his head, breathing in Ryan's scent and kissing the side of the throat. "I can't believe you're here."

"Me either." In response, Ryan hugs Sam just a bit tighter to his chest. "Like a real boyfriend. Sneaking away for the weekend to have crazy sex marathons." He grins.

" _Like_ a real boyfriend?" Sam teases.

"Yeah." Ryan drops his head back so he can see Sam's face, and his grin widens as he trails his fingers through his lover's close-cropped hair. "I mean, if I were a _real_ boyfriend, then I'd have to bring you lingerie, wouldn't I, or chocolate. Diamonds?"

"You made me food," Sam points out. "And you brought your videocamera." He grins. "And you _could_ bring me chocolate next time. I like chocolate."

"I should've brought you chocolate," Ryan agrees with a nod. "I knew that about you." He expression turns thoughtful. "I don't know, I guess when a man gives a woman diamonds, it's a blatant 'please fuck me' gift. And me bringing my camera..." He grins. "Yeah, you're right. That counts."

Sam laughs. "See. Real boyfriend," he murmurs, kissing Ryan again.

Laughing against his lover's lips, Ryan rolls Sam to his back and straddles him. "In that case, you should've gotten me something too," he teases, like the press of Sam's cock against his ass isn't enough.

"I will next time," Sam promises, hands on Ryan's hips. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm. Something that we'll both enjoy," Ryan decides, knowing Sam's got plenty creativity to take that vague description and run with it. He kisses Sam again, lingering over his lips. "I think I can stand now. I'll go get dinner plated up."

"You want some help?" Sam asks, still holding on tight.

"Nope. Just get comfortable," Ryan says, slipping from the bed - and his lover's grasp - and gesturing towards the pillows. The sauce is still warm, and he serves them each a generous portion over a plateful of spaghetti, then brings it all back to Sam with extra napkins. "I couldn't find parmesan cheese in the market," he says, and hands Sam a fork.

"This is great," Sam says, digging in immediately, his back against the headboard, cushioned by a pillow. "There's all sorts of stuff you can't find here."

"It's beautiful country, though," Ryan says, tucking up next to Sam and mixing his pasta into the thick meaty sauce. "I love getting to know new places, how they're all different from each other."

Sam nods, wiping his mouth on his napkin. "I wasn't sure how you'd be feeling after the flight but we could drive up to the Pilanesberg Nature Reserve tomorrow if you want. It's about two hours north of here and they've got the big five."

"Seriously?" Ryan's eyes light up. "I was reading about that in the travel mag on the flight. How they've been bringing the numbers back up on some of the endangered species. What is it, um, the lion, rhinoceros, leopard, elephant, and... fuck." Ryan narrows his eyes at the ceiling, trying to recall the big fifth.

"Cape buffalo," Sam supplies around a mouthful of food before covering his mouth. "Sorry." Christ. He finishes chewing. "I haven't seen any of them. Haven't had the time to go and then I thought you might want to, so I waited."

"Thanks," Ryan murmurs, touched that Sam thought of him. "I'd love for us to go. You won't be too worn-out, after your week?" he asks, passing his lover a cold beer and then opening a bottle for himself.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Sam says, taking a sip. "I can be exhausted when you go home," he adds with a grin.

Ryan barks a laugh. "Yeah, you'll be in perfect fighting shape for work," he teases. He sets his plate aside on the nightstand, then slides down the bed to lie on his belly, chin propped in his hand and his other arm draped across Sam's thighs. "After I drain you dry."

Sam laughs too. "You're gonna leave me a husk, are you?"

"Gonna do my best," Ryan answers, pure cheek. He trails his fingers along the inside of Sam's thigh.

Fuck. Sam gobbles down his last forkful of pasta and sets his bowl safely aside on the nightstand. "I see you've got quite the high opinion of my recovery time," he teases, but sure enough, his cock's already twitching.

"There's always room for improvement, right?" Ryan murmurs, licking along the path left by his fingers. He turns his head just enough so that his stubbled chin grazes Sam's balls. "I'd be happy to work with you on that. If you want."

Sam nods, sliding a hand into Ryan's hair and giving it a good firm tug. "Always."

Mmm, that hand in his hair. It sends sparks shooting through Ryan's scalp and straight down his spine. He closes his eyes in a moment of pleasure, then begins to lick slowly, languorously over Sam's balls.

Sam tilts his head back with a groan, eyes closed for a moment, just savouring the feel of Ryan's mouth. Fuck. It feels so good, so fucking decadent, here, where there's been nothing but his hand and his dreams of his lover. "Yeah," he whispers, opening his eyes, focusing on Ryan, on the shape of his mouth, the pink of his tongue as it swipes over his skin. "That's it." 

The encouragement sizzles through Ryan, spurring him on. He sucks one of Sam's balls into his mouth, gently working it with lips and tongue. Pausing for only a moment, he licks his index finger and then presses just behind his lover's sac, rubbing the sensitive skin.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, shifting, spreading his legs a little more, his cock thumping roughly against his stomach. "God, that feels so good..."

It drives Ryan mad when Sam responds to him like this, in the best of ways. And the obvious approval makes him bolder, he knows, giving him confidence to keep going and see what other delicious sounds he can draw from his lover. He nudges Sam's thighs wider and flattens himself against the bed so he can duck down and lick slowly over Sam's hole, long broad swipes of his tongue -- worrying less and less that he's doing it _wrong_ , and focusing more and more on his lover.

"Jesus," Sam groans, tugging on Ryan's hair. "Yeah, that's it, fuck..."

Ryan groans softly. He gently pokes just the tip of his tongue inside Sam, testing. Taking his time. Then slowly he pushes deeper, pressing his face right up against Sam's cheeks and licking as deep inside his lover's body as he can.

"Oh, god, fuck," Sam whispers, dropping his free hand to his cock and stroking, the other keeping Ryan right where is, between his thighs, tongue inside him. "Fuck me. Yeah."

Whimpering softly - and what the fuck is that about? Ryan's not the one getting penetrated - Ryan slides two fingers over his tongue and then pushes them inside Sam as well, curling to rub over his prostate. And he thrusts his tongue into his lover faster, his free hand digging into the meat of Sam's ass.

"Oh, god," Sam exhales, eyes rolling back in his head. "I'm gonna come..."

Ryan moans again. _Fuck yes_. He wants to be inside Sam like this when he comes, wants to feel him losing all control and quaking around him. _Because_ of him.

Sam groans, his breath catching sharply, his hips hitching, his cock jerking sharply against his stomach, spurt after spurt of hot thick white coating his skin as his hole clamps down tight around Ryan's tongue and fingers. "Oh, fuck... fuckfuck _fuck_..."

God. Ryan eases out of Sam's body when he can and then knocks Sam's hand away, taking his lover's cock deep into his mouth. Sucking the last few drops from him and beginning to lick him clean.

Stunned, Sam simply sits there and watches, still panting softly, moaning as Ryan drags every last drop from him. He licks his lips and shakes his head. "Fuck. That was fantastic," he murmurs. "And you didn't get to come yet."

"Believe me, I know," Ryan says, snorting a laugh. His cock is throbbing against the foot of the bed, burning an ache deep in his gut. He prowls back up the bed and lies down next to his lover, licking over Sam's throat. "You want to do something about that?" It's an honest question: he can't recall being good for much after the times that Sam has rimmed him.

"Yeah. You want my hand?" Sam offers, pretty sure that's all he can manage right now.

"Oh, yes," Ryan breathes, nudging closer. He sucks lightly on Sam's throat, careful not to leave any marks but just desperately needing to touch.

Wrapping his fingers around Ryan's swollen flesh, Sam strokes, the angle too awkward for anything smooth but from the sounds Ryan's making, it's enough.

"Oh, god." Ryan is so fucking aroused from getting his lover off that it only takes moments -- he scrapes his teeth over Sam's shoulder and can't help biting, just a little, when he shudders and sprays hot, slicking his lover's skin.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, groaning softly as Ryan's seed coats his palm, the words filtering through his post-orgasmic haze a second too late. Fuck. He tenses. "Sorry. Shit. I didn't mean. I wasn't thinking."

"Shut up," Ryan whispers, nuzzling his lover's neck. Later, maybe, he'll be pissed off. Right now... right now he's got much better things to occupy himself, like shifting to half-cover Sam, getting good and comfortable and melting into him.

[To chapter thirty-two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/499691)


End file.
